My New Best Friend
by sunshinefish
Summary: Nessie starts school as a sixth grader. She makes a new friend that she immediately likes. Bella seems to have a problem with her new friend, though.
1. First Day

_CHAPTER ONE - FIRST DAY NPOV_

"It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for-" I started chanting this all around the house as I tried to get everyone up and going.

"We get the point!" My parents had both been lying on their bed reading.

"Well, no one is getting ready to go! I don't want to be late on my first day of school ever!"

"Ness, it will take us all of two minutes to get ready for school," my daddy reminded me.

"I still don't want to be late!" I was all but screaming at him.

"Nessie, first, don't scream, and second, we will not let you be late for school. So don't worry about it," my momma told me.

"But you never know what could happen! There could be an earthquake, a hurricane, a tornado, a tsunami, any number of things!"

"If you're that worried about it, then go ask Aunt Alice to help you choose out what you are going to wear."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

* * *

"There, you are all ready for your first day of school ever!" Aunt Alice proudly proclaimed.

I touched Aunt Ali's face to ask her a question. _Will the students really like me?_

"Of course they will. Why wouldn't they, Nessie?"

_Because I am the new kid. Uncle Em told me all about what school kids do to people who are new._

"Have you been listening to Emmett's stories again? You know most of what he tells you isn't true," Aunt Ali was trying to figure out why I was so nervous now.

_Could you please just tell me if the students are going to like me or not? Please?_

"Fine." Aunt Ali's eyes got really distant for a few seconds. "Everyone at school is going to absolutely love you. And you will have your cell phone with you all day so that you can reach any of us if you have to, but you won't. Don't worry so much, it will make you go gray. I guess you get that from your mother. She always did worry way too much. You two should take a few yoga classes-"

"Aunt Ali! I should be fine. And my hair will never go gray. You wouldn't allow it," I had to say before she really got into her ramblings. "C'mon, we are going to be late if we don't hurry up soon!"

"Fine, fine, let's get ready to go. See if you can get your parents out of their room in the next century. Otherwise we just won't get to school. Your dad is our ride for the day."

"Ugh, I didn't need that visual Aunt Ali!"

* * *

My rate of growing had finally slowed down enough that I could go to school. I didn't look like I could be in high school though. So I had to sit through fifth grade, even though I am smarter than the teachers that are teaching the grade. I can't wait to go to school with Jake.

"Ness, wake up. We're here," my dad was calling.

"What? I didn't go to sleep. See, I am awake now."

"Way to much like her mother," I heard daddy muttering.

_I heard that!_

"Get to school Nessie."

"Yes, daddy."

* * *

I was half way through the day and about to complain that I was sick when I got a text.

**Don't you dare, Nessie.  
****Your parents would probably kill both of us.  
**_***Always think ahead*  
**_**-Aunt Alice**

Looks like I am staying in school for the day.

**Ness, why did your aunt just see you skipping school?  
**_***Be careful what you think***_

And that would be my dad.

**Ness, what has your dad so angry at you for?  
**_***Shield those you love***_

And that had to be my mom.

They gave me no choice but to text during school.

**Fine. I'll stay in school and be bored.  
**_***Listen to what I have to say***_

There. I hoped my family was happy, 'cause I sure wasn't. This is the most boring thing in the world.

All of the sudden, I noticed everyone staring at me. I tried to figure out why, but I couldn't since I had been spacing out through most of the day.

"Renesmee, would you like to tell us what is so important that you had to stop listening to this lesson?" My teacher is going to pay for that.

"Nothing, ma'am. I am very sorry. I'll try to pay better attention now."

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Boy is she just asking for it. I have never tasted human blood before, but it can't be so bad for me to try it once…

**Nessie, don't you dare!  
****I don't want to have to move again so soon!  
**_***Love your children*  
**_**-Aunt Rose**

Crap. There goes that plan. If I don't stop this soon, momma and daddy are going to be very mad at me when we get home today.

* * *

Finally it was lunch. Not that any of the food smelled overly appetizing, it was just nice to get out of that stuffy classroom for a while.

**Don't forget to eat Nessie.  
****Love you a lot.  
****-Grandma Esme**

I forgot about that little detail. Well, the small amount of freedom was enjoyable for a little while. Maybe I can come up with some excuse as to why I wouldn't be eating much. Hmmm…

"Hello, my name is Nate, your name's Renesmee, right?" Some of the kids in my class had come up to join me in the lunch line.

"Yes, but I prefer to be called Nessie," I responded.

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Yeah. My mom used to hate my nickname for that very reason."

"That's too bad. I think that it is really pretty," Nate told me while blushing.

"Thank you. Who is everybody else? I am not great with names, so you might have to tell me a few times before I get them all." Hopefully daddy wouldn't find out about these small lies I would have to tell.

"Well, this is Adam, Jason, Mandy, Sue Ann, and Macy," Nate made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said somewhat shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Mandy said.

"Why did you move here?" Jason asked.

"Well, I live with my adoptive dad, and he is a doctor. He just got a new job at the hospital, and we all moved here," I explained.

The true story is that daddy wanted to get away from a group of girls that would not leave him and momma alone. It annoyed him so much that he seriously injured one of the girls annoying him. We couldn't arouse suspicion, so we decided to move.

"Why were you adopted?" Adam asked.

"My momma died while giving birth to me, and my daddy didn't want me anymore. So I ended up living with some family friends, who eventually adopted me and my older brother and sister."

"How much older are they?" Sue Ann asked.

Now we were really getting into a question and answer session. Something I had really wanted to avoid. I guess some of what Uncle Em told me was true.

"Edward is 17 and Alice is 16, but they are both juniors in high school." I looked too much like daddy for us to say anything different.

"Wow, that sure is something," Nate commented.

"Yeah. I know."

"I thought someone had said that Dr. Cullen had more than just three kids. That's weird."

"My adoptive parents also adopted Rosalie and Jasper, who are 18 year old twins, and Emmett, who is also 18, and Bella, who is 17. Emmett and Bella are siblings also."

"Wow. That sounds complicated." That was some random kid who had joined us since we had started this whole conversation. Actually, now that I looked around, most of my class was listening to my conversation.

"Well, it sort of is, but it is my family, and I love them a lot." I was starting to get a bit defensive of my family. We may be strange, but we always stick together.

"It must be hard to live in a house with seven kids." I had lost track of who was saying what by this point.

_You have no idea. I think that I might have forgotten to mention Jake. As to how that happened, I really don't know. _I thought to myself.

"It's not too bad."

"Do your older siblings tease you a lot?"

"Un- I mean, Emmett and Jasper do, but Bella and Edward are a lot like parents to me." I sincerely prayed that no one noticed my slip up.

"Why are they like parents to you?" Good. No one caught that I had almost called my 'siblings' 'uncle.'

"Well, Edward and Bella are really close, and they were there for me through the really hard times of my life so far. And my Jake is also always there to help me, not that my family likes that, though. They claim he stinks." I laughed quietly to myself thinking of Aunt Rose's most recent comments about my Jake.

"Did you just call him your Jake?"

Whoops.

"Um, yeah. Like I said, we are really close. It is just a habit I got into. He isn't really mine," I said thinking to myself that if any of these girls even looked at him in a strange way, I would kill them. _Huh, that was weird. I never have thought about Jake in any way except as if he were a big brother. I need to talk to Grandpa Carlisle about this later. Maybe he knows what is going on. Definitely don't want daddy to know about this._ While he and my Jake got along, they definitely did not care for each other much.

"Nessie! Hey, are you listening to us?"

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Does Jake live with your family also?"

"Sometimes. He spends a lot of time at the house with my family, so I guess he technically does."

"How old is he?"

"He's 25."

"Did he get adopted also?"

"No. He was too old to be adopted when he met us. He just lives with us now."

"It must be really crowded in your house."

"No, not really."

"But don't…" The person asking this question stopped to count on his fingers. "Don't ten people live in your house? That has to be a bit crowded at times."

"No, not really." I didn't really want to tell all of these students that my family is actually one of the richest in the world.

"Can you say anything else?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause, it seems like the only thing you are saying is 'No, not really.'"

"Is that a problem?" I was starting to get annoyed by all of these questions. Where was Uncle Jazz when I needed him?

"It's really annoying."

I started to think of anything I could to keep from getting really mad at these wimpy humans. I was running out of time before I did something really stupid.

"So?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"We are sort of trying to be friendly and you just answer us with the same few words." Some kid was sneering at me.

It was the look that did it.

I snapped.

**Please Review! It would make me really, really, really happy!**


	2. Trouble

_CHAPTER TWO - TROUBLE NPOV_

"Renesmee Cullen. What did you do to cause you to come into my office on your first day of school?" The principal was a very strict person so far. Not that I had been in her office for very long.

"I got mad at some kids in my class ma'am."

"And just what did they say to you?"

"They told me that I should answer their questions with more than a couple of words over and over."

"And that deserved jumping onto the student and causing him to have a broken nose I take it."

"No, I was just really mad at the time. My temper is very bad at times."

"You need to learn how to control it better. Now, I am afraid that I will have to send you home early. Is there some way that your parents can pick you up?"

"No, they are still at school." _Wait, did I just say that my parents are at school? Oh, dear._ "Sorry, I meant that my father is teaching at a university today, and my mom went with him."

"Okay. Is there someone else I can call to come pick you up?"

"I think one of my siblings might be able to. They should be out of school soon."

"How do I contact these siblings of yours?" The principal sounded highly suspicious of the fact that I wanted a sibling to pick me up.

Just then, my cell phone rang. _Can this day get any worse?_

"Why don't you answer that?" The principal was not happy with me at all.

"Hello," I said very timidly knowing exactly what was coming

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You had better hope your father doesn't get a hint of what I am thinking right now. And if my visions are anything to go by, your mother is going to be even worse."_

Apparently it could.

"Alice, can you at least come and pick me up?"

_"If I absolutely have to. I don't particularly like having to steal your dad's car. He gets rather angry at me."_

"Does that mean that I have to tell him what happened when I call to have him pick me up?"

_"Let me talk to him. I still may have to talk to tell him."_

"Thank you."

_"Tell the principal that Edward and Bella and I are going to come pick you up. And throw in that we are very responsible and will tell Carlisle. That should make her happy."_

"Thanks. See you soon."

"So, can someone in your family come and pick you up?" The principal was on me the second I hung up on my cell phone.

"Yes. My brother Edward and sisters Bella and Alice are going to come and pick me up."

"And will they inform your parents about what happened?"

_With all hope, my father will never find out._

"Yes, the second my parents get home, they will find out all about this." _I sincerely hope daddy doesn't find out about all of this lying. I'd be in even more trouble than I am already going to be in._

"Why don't you wait outside my office until they come? However, do not leave until after I have talked to your siblings. I want to make sure they have all of the details straight for your parents," the principal told me.

_Oh, don't worry about my father not having the details. You will be giving them to him yourself. How could Aunt Alice not have seen this coming? I am going to be dead._

"Okay. I will let them know when they get here."

I waited outside the office until my family came. I hoped they were going very slowly. I really did not want to face this at all. No one would be happy with me at all.

Unfortunately, it looks like daddy was driving, so they got here really fast.

"Nessie, what happened?" My dad asked the second he was in the office.

"Umm… I got really angry at some of the kids in my class. So, I sort of snapped. I gave one kid a broken nose. I am really sorry."

"It's okay, Nessie," my momma told me.

"The principal wants to talk to you all."

"Okay. We'll be out in a couple of minutes," momma told me.

I sat outside the principal's office and listened to the conversation as best as I could.

"What happened?" daddy asked.

"The teachers that were there said that all of the sudden, Renesmee suddenly jumped up on a kid and started punching him," the principal informed my 'siblings.'

"Is that all that happened?" Aunt Alice questioned. She should know full well what happened. Must be trying to keep up appearances.

"Well, the teachers said that she looked as if she wanted to hurt a lot more people, but suddenly reined her emotions in."

"Sounds like someone else I know," daddy whispered too quietly for the principal to hear.

I thought I also heard someone get hit.

"Is that everything that we need to know?" momma asked somewhat quickly.

"Yes, I believe so."

Good, we can finally go.

"One other thing," daddy said. "Is she being punished for this at school at all?"

"No, other than having to go home for the day."

"Thank you."

Now daddy sounded in a bit of a hurry. This can't be good.

My parents seemed to be trying to torture me. They hadn't said much of anything all the way home. I had no way to judge how angry they were at me because I had never really been in trouble before.

The one time we talked at all really was when we passed by the high school.

"Why aren't we going to the high school?" I asked. "Don't we have to pick up the rest of the family?"

"No. We took Rose with us home really quick, then came and got you. Rose is driving the others home," Aunt Ali informed me.

The rest of the way home was spent in silence. I must be in a lot of trouble.

**A/N:**

**So, yeah, for any of you that thought Nessie was actually going to kill someone, so very sorry. I am just not in that type of mood right now. Not sure if I will decide to kill someone later or not… Actually sounds like a bit of fun… Hmm…**

**This is more of a filler chapter than anything. There wasn't a better way to separate everything. Sorry!**

**And please, please, please. Please review! I get less annoying if I get more reviews! Honest!**


	3. A Second Day

_CHAPTER 3 - A SECOND DAY NPOV_

When we got home, my family was still really quiet. I wasn't able to take the silence any more.

"Are you going to punish me or not?" I asked.

"How would you suggest we do that?" momma asked me.

"I don't know, just say something. This silence is getting to me."

"Well to start with, you need to apologize to everyone that you caused trouble with tomorrow," daddy started. "Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied.

"Do you know what you did was wrong?" daddy asked.

"Yes, and I will do my best to never let it happen again."  
"Then that is all of the punishment that you will get."

Wow, I got off really well. Sounds a little too simple, but I'll take it.

* * *

The next day at school, I went up and apologized to everyone I had hurt and scared, just like daddy told me to. I did my best to listen to the teacher, also.

Unfortunately, that didn't last very long.

About twenty minutes into my second day of school, my mind started drifting to the hunt that Jake and I had gone on last night.

Then the teacher caught my distant expression.

"Renesmee, this is the last time I am going to ask you to pay attention." This teacher was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Sorry, ma'am," I immediately responded.

I looked at the clock and saw some good news. There was only about ten minutes till lunch.

* * *

At lunch, I sat with a girl I hadn't met yesterday.

I started a conversation the second that I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Nessie. What's your name?"

"I'm Rachael. It's really nice to meet you," my new friend said.

"Why does no one sit with you?"

"I'm not really well liked by people."

"That's really sad. But I want to be your friend, is that okay with you?"

"That would be really nice. Thank you."

Rachael and I started talking to each other. I found out a lot about her, and answered her questions as truthfully as I could.

"Hey, sometime you should come over to my house," I told her. My parents wouldn't be too happy with this idea, but I really wanted her to meet my family, but I don't have any good reason why.

"Sure. When can I come over?"

"Let me call my brother and see when I can have you over to my house." I was so relieved that she wanted to come to my house.

I immediately called daddy.

_"Hello. What do you need Ness?"_

"I want to know when I can have a friend over to the house."

_"That would explain why Alice had us bring two cars to school. Why don't you have your friend come over today?"_

"That sounds great, da-Edward. I will ask her now."

I turned to Rachael and said, "How about today?"

"That sounds really good. Thank you."

"She said today was good."

_"Okay. We'll be there to pick you two up after school. And don't forget to eat a bit of food. Love you."_

"Love you, too. Bye."

_"See you after school."_

The second I hung up, we both screamed quietly.

* * *

After school, we both raced out to find my dad's car.

"Wow. That is some car," Rachael said.

"Yeah, I love it a lot," I responded. "Hey, everybody. This is my new friend Rachael. Rachael, this is Bella and Edward, my siblings."

"Hello," Rachael said somewhat shyly.

"Don't worry, we don't bite," my dad said.

"Sorry. I am just not used to meeting new people. Most people try to stay away from me."

"Why," daddy asked. He seemed to be making an effort to hold a nice conversation. Actually, it seemed as if he was trying to concentrate on the conversation in general.

_Daddy, what's wrong?_

I saw his head shake just a little bit. I would get the story out of him later. Until then, I distracted Rachael as best as I could.

"Hey, Rachael, what do you want to do when we get to my house?"

"I'm not sure. What were you planning on doing before you invited me over?"

"I was just going to play with my Jake," I said, before remembering that daddy always flinched when I called Jake 'my Jake.'

_Sorry dad._

"Who is your Jake?" Rachael asked without seeming to find it weird that I referred to someone as mine.

"He is a really good friend of mine. But he is a bit older than me. He's actually 25."

"Wow, you like an older man!"

I turned red.

"No, he's not mine, we're just really good friends."

"Riiiiight." Rachael extended the vowel out quite a bit.

"No, he really is just a friend! He is way too old for me. That would just be gross!"

My father seemed to find something quite funny.

_What?_

"I'll explain later," he said too quietly for Rachael to hear.

* * *

Rachael and I continued to talk for the rest of the way home. Both of my parents stayed out of our conversation and just let us talk like normal 6th grade girls. I loved it a lot. I had never gotten to act this way before.

When we got home, Rachael and I got out of the car and went to find Jake.

I squealed when I was suddenly picked up by someone.

"Jake, put me down this instant!"

"I don't think so," Jake started teasing me.

"But I have a guest over right now. You should put me down. It is rude to do things like this when someone asks you to stop."

"Fine," Jake said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

Rachael gave me a look that said, "See, you are totally into him."

"Hey, Jake, this is my friend Rachael. Rachael, this is Jake," I made the introductions.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Jake," Rachael said.

"Nice to meet you, too. Ness, there is something going on with your parents, so I have been told to watch the two of you until everything gets straightened out." Jake smiled apologetically at me, as if knowing I wouldn't be happy about having to be watched.

"It's okay. I don't mind, do you Rachael?"

"No, that's fine with me."

As we went to decide what to do, I touched Jake's arm and asked if he knew when Grandpa Carlisle would get home.

He shook his head.

_That's okay; I'll just talk to him when he gets home._

He just smiled at me. I hope that I didn't pass on why I wanted to talk to him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Who thought a computer could be so frusterating? Figured I would put the next chapter up quickly, but I forgot my computer likes running so slowly that it will piss me off. What can I say though?**

**Just had a massive de javu moment. Sort of freaky. Still must be really tired. Huh.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review! I really do get less annoying when I get my way. Honest. You all should try it some time!**


	4. Problem

_CHAPTER 4 - PROBLEM BPOV_

The second that Nessie's new friend got into the car, I knew there was a problem. Her friend smelled way too good.

I pulled down my shield to talk to Edward silently.

_Edward! This isn't good. _I let him feel the exact smell that I was getting from this girl.

He looked at me quickly, worried.

_I'll do my best to hold my breath until we get home. But I don't think I will be able to talk._

He just nodded at me.

I don't know what they were talking about. All I could feel was Edward's hand holding mine tightly. That's the only thing that kept me from attacking the girl.

* * *

The second we got home, Nessie took her new friend to go find Jake. I hadn't breathed the entire way home. I still wasn't breathing, just to be safe.

"Jake," Edward called him over. "Would you mind watching Nessie and her friend for a while? There seems to be a bit of a problem. We're going to go talk to Carlisle, and then we will probably hunt."

"Yeah, but why?" Jake asked.

"Nessie's new friend is causing Bella some problems."

"'Kay. You feel okay, Bells?"

Afraid of talking, or even allowing the too good smell to get close to me, I just nodded.

Jake then ran off.

* * *

We headed straight to Carlisle's office in the hospital.

"Carlisle?" Edward called softly, knowing that Carlisle would hear.

"In my office," came the reply.

When we got into his office, Edward explained what was going on. I still hadn't taken a breath.

"I am a bit worried of what will happen if Bella continues to be around Rachael. Love, you can breath now if you want," he told me.

I took the first breath since I had met this girl. "Who's Rachael?" I asked.

"Rachael is Nessie's new friend, Love," Edward explained patiently.

"What would you like to do about this then?" Carlisle questioned.

"Right now, it seems like Nessie likes Rachael and I don't want to take her new friend away from her. But if this will cause Bella problems, then we have to move or not let Rachael come over at all."

"No," I said.

This surprised everyone in the room, including me.

"What is wrong with these ideas?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I don't want to take something that makes Nessie happy away from her. If she wants to have this girl over, then I will just get out of the house and go hunting or something. Just make sure someone is with me while I am gone. Even if this hurts the girl's feelings a bit, we can just come up with a story as to why I am never there." The problem in all of this would be explaining this to Nessie.

Edward didn't seem to like this idea much.

"And what would happen if you didn't know Rachael was coming over and lost control for even a second? Then what would happen?"

I simply lowered my shield.

_I trust you. You would never let something like this happen to me or anyone else. So there is nothing to worry about._

Edward was shaking his head by the time that I finished.

"You don't know that. And neither of us wants to risk that. So there is no way that we are going to use your idea."

"Carlisle, what would you suggest?"

He looked somewhat amused by all of this. I couldn't see what was so funny.

"Well-"

"Wait. A nurse is about to come in and ask you to sign something."

Sure enough, at that moment, a nurse came in, looking down at some notes.

"Carlisle, we need you to okay a procedure. Do you…" She trailed off seeing that there was someone already in the office. "I am sorry, I will come back later."

"No problem. Let me see the forms," Carlisle said kindly.

After reading everything over quickly, he signed the forms and handed them back to the nervous nurse.

"Thank you, I'll go now."

After the nurse left and started down the hall, we started up our previous conversation.

"Well, I guess for now we can go along with Bella's idea. I see no harm in allowing this girl to come over as long as you are out of the way. We can all make sure that someone is with throughout the entire day until all of this blows over. That seems to be the best idea as of right now," Carlisle decided.

Edward still didn't seem to sure about the idea, but he agreed to it.

"I guess we can try this. But the second you can't take it anymore, Love, we are leaving. Even if it is just the two of us for a while, you are getting out of here," he told us.

"That sounds fair," I said.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Edward and I decided to go for a hunt.

It had only been a couple of days since we last hunted, but I didn't want to take a chance, and Edward wasn't about to leave my side any time soon.

After we were done hunting, Edward showed me a place he had recently found. It was beautiful, but not nearly close to our meadow.

For a while, we just lay next to each other and said nothing.

"How were you able to stand it?" I finally asked him.

"Stand what?" I could tell that I had pulled him from some other train of thought.

"My smell as a human. If I was even half as good smelling to you as that girl is to me, then there is no way you could have stood the smell." I was truly curious as to how he had done it. I would probably be going through something similar soon.

"After the initial shock had worn off, I decided that it was worth dealing with the smell of you. I knew that it would hurt me if you had gotten hurt, and I guess that it was out of self-preservation at the beginning. Don't worry about Rachael, you will be absolutely fine."

He then made it so I couldn't even come close to thinking about that girl.

How I love him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Don't really like writing in Bella's POV, but I thought that it was necessary to explain what was going on.**

**If anyone wants a small piece of one of the next chapters, put it in a review! I'll send you something! Also, if you have anything you would like to see in the story, let me know that, too. I really need some ideas.**


	5. Discusions

_CHAPTER 5 - DISCUSSIONS NPOV_

Rachael, Jake and I played stupid games all afternoon. When it was time for Rachael to go home, Jake had to take her since no one else was home. And, to keep up appearances, I had to come also. I am only supposed to be in sixth grade you know.

After we had dropped Rachael off, I started to question Jake as to what was going on.

"Jake," I said in a sing-song voice, "do you know what is going on with everyone right now? I haven't seen anybody since this morning, and momma and daddy left as soon as Rachael and I were dropped off." I hated not knowing what was going on, and my family knew it.

"Ness, all I know is that something is bothering Bella, and that I am supposed to watch you. Now, what would you like to do?"

"Find out what is going on."

Jake just laughed. "Something that we can actually do."

"I just want to go home for a while. Maybe we can watch movies or something."

"Sounds good. I have to go and meet the pack around eight though. Hopefully someone will be home by then."

"It's just been a strange day all around."

* * *

Around seven, Grandma Esme came home from doing some grocery shopping. While I don't eat a lot of human food, Jake eats enough for three families. And that's just in a day. So Grandma Esme has to do a lot of shopping.

"Grandma…" I said in my best sing-song voice.

"Nessie," she responded in the same tone of voice.

"Do you know what has been going on all day? Everyone has been acting really strange." I was hoping someone would finally tell me what was going on.

"Sorry, sweetie. I know as much as you do."

"It's okay, I guess. Do you know when Grandpa Carlisle will be getting home? I want to talk to him about something." Hopefully she at least knew that much.

"Yes. He should be home by about eight."

"Thank you! C'mon, Jake, let's go play a game or something until Grandpa gets home." I needed something to make the time pass.

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

Jake was wonderful. He would do anything for me. Of course, this was just complicating matters a bit more.

* * *

Jake left just before Grandpa Carlisle got home. That meant he was definitely out of hearing distance. I didn't want anyone except Grandpa to hear this conversation. Grandma might be okay, too. She wouldn't tell anyone.

"Grandpa, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure, Ness. What's your problem?"

"I'm not too sure how I feel about Jake right now. Yesterday at school, I was so possessive of him. We were talking about my family, and they just asked why I referred to Jake as mine. Then this weird emotion went through me. I didn't want the girls to even look at him. I am not sure what to make of this."

"Well, have you talked to Jake about this yet?" Grandpa asked me.

"No. I'm afraid of what daddy will do to him. I didn't want him to think of this before I figured it out."

"Well, what do you know about the imprint?"

"All I really know is that Jake would do anything that I needed or wanted for me. I'm not really sure what his feelings are for me, though."

"Well, all you can do right now is talk to him. He seems to be going through the exact same problem as you. The two of you will just have to decide where to go and how to get there on your own."

"Thanks. I love you!"

"Love you, too, Ness."

* * *

Slowly, the rest of the family trickled in. By about 9:30, everyone except for my parents was home.

I had to figure out where they were. Someone in my family had to know.

* * *

"Aunt Ali, where are my parents?"

"Sorry, honey, they don't want you to know. They'll explain when they get home."

* * *

Aunt Ali didn't work, but I might get an answer from Uncle Jazz.

"Uncle Jazz, where have my parents been all afternoon?"

"Sorry, Alice threatened me into not telling."

* * *

Uncle Em seems to like to tell things to me without realizing he is doing it. Hopefully he will let me in on this great secret.

"Uncle Em, would you please tell me where my parents are?"

"I don't know where they are at this exact second or I would tell you. Sorry."

* * *

Aunt Rose was my last hope. If anyone would tell me it would be her. The only one who told me what I wanted them to more than her was Jake. I was the kid she could never have.

"Aunt Rose, would you be the best aunt in the world and tell me what is going on right now?"

"Sorry, I would love to, but I can't. I really wish I could, though."

* * *

Alright, new plan. And as soon as I come up with this plan, I will follow through on it. I just have to come up with this new plan.

As I was coming up with my new plan, my parents finally walked into the house.

Just as I was about to ask what was going on with the two of them, and my whole family for that matter, momma started talking.

"Nessie, I'm sorry that everyone has been acting so strange today. The problem right now is that your friend's blood smells very good to me. Almost as good as mine did to your father."

"So this means…" I felt like I was pulling teeth out right about now.

Momma seemed too afraid to answer, so daddy did it for her.

"This just means that she won't be around when Rachael comes over. Also, someone will have to be with her all the time for a while until all of this is figured out," he explained kindly.

"So, I shouldn't be friends with Rachael anymore?" Even though I liked Rachael a lot, I didn't want to hurt momma at all.

"No, honey. That is the exact thing we are trying to avoid right now," momma seemed almost scared of something again. I didn't know what though.

_Daddy, is everything all right? Something seems wrong with momma._

He paused for a second, and then slowly shook his head. It seemed like he was trying to tell me something. I guess I will just ask him about it later.

He seemed to relax a bit as I thought all of this through.

_You better explain all of this later._

This seemed to make him nervous again. Oh, well.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I decided to be a good girl and put out the next chapter. I only have a couple chapters after this completely written, so I should really start working on that.  
However, I believe that dinner might be almost ready, so I won't start until after dinner.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Oh, please review. Even if you hate me or the story. Review just to let me know that you took the time to read my story. And thank you to the one person who has consistently reviewed so far!**


	6. Annoyed

_CHAPTER 6 - ANNOYED NPOV_

This was getting annoying. Everyone had been avoiding me now for close to a week. Every time I ask what is going on, I get a variation of this response:

"There is nothing wrong. We are just sorting some things out. Everything will be okay." This was followed by a lot of running around and keeping things from me.

Every time I asked if Rachael could come over, I got this as a response:

"Honey, not right now. Why don't you go to her house? You haven't gotten to see her house yet."

Talk about frustrating. There was definitely something going on behind my back.

Here is what I know:

1. Momma has a problem with Rachael's blood. _Understandable. She _is_ a vampire._

2. Everyone seems to be hiding something from me. _Obviously. Why else would I be making this list?_

3. Everyone thinks that I can't handle whatever it is that is going on. _How do they know that? They haven't even tried to let me deal with any of it. They don't know if I could handle it or not._

4. My feelings for Jake keep changing. _Not sure what to make of this. I'm mad at everybody, so I haven't really had a chance to talk to him about this at all._

5. For some reason, Rachael doesn't want me to come over to her house. _Not really sure what to make of this at all._

* * *

The next day at school, Rachael began asking when she could come over again. Seeing as I didn't have an answer myself, I came up with an awesome lie.

"Some of my family has a very contagious disease right now. No one is allowed to visit."

"Then how are you able to come to school? Wouldn't you have to be kept at home also?"

Well, I thought it was a good lie. I guess I will try the truth. Or what I know of it.

"I don't really know what is going on. There seems to be some family crisis that I am not a part of. I really do wish you could come over again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rachael told me.

"We really have to come up with some time to get together. I don't see my family crisis being taken care of soon," I said. _It's more like the crisis will never end,_ I added to myself.

"Why don't we go to the park or something some time?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun. When should we go?"

"Whenever you can make it," Rachael told me.

Something seemed a little strange in her answer, but I didn't feel like trying to figure it out.

"Let me just call my da-brother and see when I can go."

I immediately called daddy, partially to find out when we could get together outside of school again, and partly to hide my slip-up. I seemed to be slipping up a lot these days.

_"What do you need?"_ Dad answered the phone before the first ring was even completed. Aunt Ali must be with him right now.

"When can Rachael and I go to the park?" I was getting very frustrated with my family, so I got right to the point.

_"Well, not today. I need to talk to you after school. How about on Monday? I don't think anyone has anything planned for you…"_ There was a sudden pause. _"Alice says that you should be fine on Monday. Love you, Ness."_

"Love you." We both hung up rather quickly. "My brother says that we could go to the park on Monday."

"Sounds great!"

* * *

I had been slightly worried about what daddy wanted to talk to me about all afternoon. Was I in trouble? Was he finally going to explain what on earth was going on? Was it about my feelings for Jake, whatever they might be?

"Renesmee, would you like to go to the principal's office?" The teacher broke me out of my thoughts again. This was really getting annoying.

"No, ma'am. Why?" I responded as nicely as I could.

"You refuse to pay attention. So either you pay attention, or you go to the principal's office. What will it be?"

_If I go to the principal's office again, I will be in huge trouble. My family already has enough to deal with. Especially with momma acting so strange lately._

"I guess not. I will try harder to listen." I sincerely hoped she didn't decide to send me to the principal's office anyway. My parents would not be pleased with me.

"I believe that I have already given you a last chance, however, I have been informed that you have a lot to deal with at home right now, so I will let this one slide. But one more time of not paying attention, and you will be sent to the principal."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll pay attention."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Daddy was the only one to pick me up today. There had to be something going on. All of this was starting to scare me.

We were both silent for quite a while. Daddy also seemed to be headed somewhere other than home. He was acting odd, especially since he hadn't been separated from momma for over a week. This must be really serious and something that he didn't want anyone else to know about. All of this is getting really odd.

"What's up, daddy?"

"There is a lot going on. What do you know about all of this?"

"Nothing, except everyone is keeping something important from me. And it's got me really frustrated."

"The reason that everyone is keeping something from you is because they think that you can't deal with it. Alice and I disagree. So she kept everyone busy, and I snuck off to pick you up from school."

"So, you're going to explain everything to me?" I was finally getting hopeful that this mystery would be going somewhere.

"Parts of it."

Shoot. I still wouldn't get the entire story. But I stayed quiet. Part of the story has to be better than none of the story.

After a few minutes, daddy started to explain things.

* * *

**A/N**

**I must really not like this teacher at all. Slightly strange.**

**And sorry for the little cliffy. Honest, I'll update as soon as I get a few reviews. I don't feel good about putting up chapters if I think that no one is enjoying them. And thanks again to those of you who review often!**

**Sorry that I took some time to update. I couldn't get into my story for some reason.**


	7. Explanations

_CHAPTER 7 - EXPLANATIONS EPOV_

I knew Nessie would not be happy that I was only giving her part of the information, but she didn't need to know the exact details of all of this.

We were both silent for quite a while. I also knew that she would notice that things were really odd. I hadn't been away from Bella for over a week, and Nessie was just as observant as her mother.

"What's up, daddy?" Nessie finally broke the silence by getting right to the point.

"There is a lot going on. What do you know about all of this?" I wanted to see how far she had gotten with all of this before I gave her the information I knew that she was waiting for.

"Nothing, except everyone is keeping something important from me. And it's got me really frustrated." So like Bella.

"The reason that everyone is keeping something from you is because they think that you can't deal with it. Alice and I disagree. So she kept everyone busy, and I snuck off to pick you up from school."

"So, you're going to explain everything to me?" She sounded extremely hopeful that she would finally be figuring this entire thing out.

"Parts of it." I could see her face fall a little.

After a few minutes, I finally started to explain things.

"You should already know that Rachael's scent causes Bella a lot of pain. Rachael's smell is about as strong as your mother's used to be for me. So we have been keeping her away. And as an added precaution, we haven't been letting you have your friend over."

"That's not that big of a problem. Why couldn't we just go to the park or something?"

She seems to catch way too much.

"Well, honey, we were worried that your senses would become like your mom's, since you two are related. We wanted to keep you in the public eye while you were with her so that there would be less of a chance for you to hurt her if this becomes the case."

This wasn't the exact problem, but it worked.

The actual problem was that she would come home smelling like Rachael, and this would be a problem for Bella. But I didn't want Nessie to feel any guiltier than she already is going to for having her friend smell good to her mother. _Another way she is like her mother,_ I thought.

Before Ness could comment on what I had just said, my phone rang.

I didn't even answer it before Alice started talking.

_"Edward, get home now! If you don't they will figure it out. I take that back, they already have. Just hurry home. I can't take care of this on my own. They don't even know that I am a part of this."_

And then she hung up. _Alice is a strange one,_ I thought.

"Let me guess, Aunt Ali?"

"Who else would start talking before I even say 'hello?'"

"What did she say?"

"That we are going to be in big trouble for our little detour today. Everyone figured out what we were up to. Not a good thing."

"Are we going to be in trouble?"

"You won't. I will have to listen to why you aren't old enough to know this information, but don't worry about it at all."

The last thing I needed was for her to feel guiltier about all of this.

"Why, Edward? Why would you tell her all of this?" Bella was already very far into her rant. I was just letting her get it out of her system. "And Alice, why would you help him? What good is it to worry Nessie about all of this? Ugh!"

Alice looked at me questioningly. I gave her a slight nod to let her know that she could tell what she knew.

"Bella," Alice started, quite softly, "Nessie was going to figure it out on her own. The only difference between how she got told now and how she would have figured it out later was that if she figured it out on her own later, she would have no one to turn to. So she would have gone to Rachael. And there was a good chance that our secret would have gotten out. Edward just stopped that from happening. And you really need to calm down before Nessie and Jake get back."

I had Jake take Nessie out hunting when we got back so that Bella could get the frustration out of her system. However, from what I could tell from Alice's thoughts, she should be back in 5…4…3…2…1…

"Hey guys, what's up?"

_Ha, I've still got it_, Alice told me.

"Hello, honey. Are you okay?" Bella seemed to be over her fit.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

"I was just wondering how you were handling the news your father gave you." Bella now seemed to be overly worried about Nessie's reactions to all of this.

"Mom, I'm glad daddy told me all of this. I was getting annoyed that everyone was keeping something from me. I hated it. Now I know why I can't have Rachael over, and why I need to be careful what I do. Everything is okay."

_It's really scary. I don't know how to deal with this. My first friend ever causes my family a lot of trouble. What am I going to do?"_

"Nessie, everything is going to be just fine," I reassured her.

"Thanks, daddy."

"Anytime."

I should have known Bella wasn't done.

We were in our room that night, and Bella started the second the door was closed. I knew it was going to be a long time before she would calm down, so I was lying down on the bed watching her pace.

"She can't know about all of this. She's not old enough to deal with all of this. Why, oh, why did you tell her? No, don't tell me. You thought she could handle all of this."

"Actually, I didn't think that she could handle all of this, I knew she could. I had Alice check to see what would happen. She checked every possible way that Nessie could take this news, and none of them turned out to cause any major problems. So, there was nothing to worry about."

"What happens if there is some path that Alice didn't see? Then what are we supposed to do? No one is going to be happy with me if we have to move."

"Bella, you really need to calm down. No one will be angry with you if we have to move. It happens. All vampires end up going through this at some point in their existence. Every one in our family has gone through this at least once. Even Carlisle. You'll come out of this perfectly fine. Don't worry."

"Fine."

She's still way to mad. I know without a doubt that none of my family is going to let anything happen to Rachael. Nessie likes her too much for something bad to happen. I just have to get Bella to see that.

"I know you're still mad. But everything will work out just fine. Alice and I know what we're doing. This isn't the first time the two of us have had to do something like this. It probably won't be the last time, either. Don't worry. You'll just have to trust us."

"Okay. I guess you're right. I'm just overly worried about what is going to happen to me, and more importantly, Nessie, if something bad happens."

"Nothing bad is going to happen."

I knew that much for sure. Everything else was still a mystery in this whole thing.

_CHAPTER END_

* * *

**A/N: Hey peoples! Decided to be extra nice and put in another new chapter.  
*****Loves* you all much! Especially my reviewers!**


	8. Slip

_CHAPTER 8 - SLIP NPOV_

The next day was… interesting. I mean, I was really excited about going to the park with Rachael, but something just felt… off.

I asked Aunt Ali about my feelings and if there was something to be worried about.

"I don't see any problem. Everything is going to go just fine."

But I could see just a bit of worry in her face.

Daddy dropped me off again today. As it had been for the past week, this was the only time I saw him without momma. Everyone else had offered to take me to school, but he said it was his job. And momma said it wasn't safe if she came with. So it was just him.

"Daddy, don't forget, Rachael and I are going to the park after school today."

"I didn't. I'll have Jake come and pick you both up when you're done. Just call him. And remember to have fun."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Renesmee, are you paying attention?"

"Yes."

"What were we just talking about?"

"About ancient civilizations in Egypt."

"Well, it seems for once you are paying attention."

"It would seem so."

To be quite honest, I had been daydreaming about spending time with Jake for most of the day. I had just happened to be listening right before she checked to see if I was paying attention.

"Please stop the attitude, Renesmee."

"I don't have an attitude."

"Yes, you do. I would appreciate it also if you would stop talking back to me."

"I'm not talking back I am simply answering the questions you are asking me. Is that a problem?" I asked sweetly.

"It is when it's uncalled for. Now, please pay attention."

But I was paying attention. You're the one who thought I wasn't."

"That's it, Renesmee. You're going to the principal's office."

"Whatever for?" I asked innocently.

"For not paying attention."

Now that didn't make sense. She thinks I hadn't been paying attention. I hadn't been, but she didn't need to know that.

"But I thought we established that I had been paying attention."

"Renesmee, just go to the principal's office."

"Yes, ma'am." I started walking out of the classroom, and then I turned back. "Oh, and it's Nessie."

Then I turned on my heel and walked out.

* * *

"Nessie, why are you in my office again?" I was now being interrogated by the principal.

"My teacher thought that I wasn't paying attention after I had already proved that I was."

"She also said that you were giving her back talk. Is this true?"

"I guess so. She kept being rude to me, so I kept answering her questions. But I don't see anything wrong with that. If she didn't want her questions answered, then why did she ask them in the first place?" I tried and failed to make this not sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She also says that this isn't the first time that she has had to ask you to pay attention. Why is that?"

"I just have a very short attention span. I don't know my parents, but it must be genetics because my sister has a bit of trouble paying attention at times, too."

"Well, I don't know what to do about all of this. You need to be punished in some way for causing trouble, yet there isn't much that I can do. Your sister, Alice, called me earlier in the week to tell me that there was some problem going on in your family and that I should take it easy on you. So what do you suggest we do?"

_Thank God for Aunt Alice saving me from huge problems. She probably saw this was going to happen earlier in the week and decided to do me a favor._ At least I hope that was what she was thinking. I doubted that this answer would work well for the principal though. She doesn't exactly know that Aunt Ali can see the future, and it has to remain that way.

"I guess I should apologize to my teacher, and do my best to start listening better in class." I hoped that this would work, and I wouldn't be in any more trouble.

"This once, I will let that be your only punishment. I am going to have to call your family to inform them of this, though."

_Wow, I got off easy. Wait, did she say she would have to call my family? This can't turn out well. Oh, dear._

"Okay. Although, I don't think that anyone is at my house right now."

"Could I call one of your siblings?"

It came as no surprise to me that my phone rang at that second. Seemed to annoy the principal, though.

"You may as well answer that," the principal told me.

Here goes nothing. "Hello?"

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, why do I have to keep doing this for you? One of these times I am going to just let you call whomever and get yourself in trouble."_

"Sorry, Aun-Alice."

_"It's okay, honey. Just let me talk to your principal. Well, actually, tell her that it's Jasper. Even he is going to have to work to calm her down after this."_

"Okay. Here, ma'am, it's my adoptive brother, Jasper."

"Thank you, Renesmee. Hello?… Yes, this is Nessie's principal… I just need to inform someone in her family that she was sent to the principal's office because she has been daydreaming during class… No, she isn't being punished this time, she just has to apologize to her teacher tomorrow… Why won't she be here tomorrow?... Oh, I see, well, she can apologize when she gets back… Okay, thank you… Good-bye."

The principal handed my cell phone back to me. Then, she just sat there for a while, seeming to wait for me to say something.

"Well, Nessie, it seems as if you will have to wait a couple of days to apologize. It turns out you forgot to mention that you won't be in school tomorrow. Why would you do that?"

I had absolutely no idea that I wouldn't be in school tomorrow until I had heard her mention it while on the phone with Uncle Jazz. Guess I should probably start lying right about now.

"We have been planning a short family hiking trip for a while. I guess that it must have just slipped my mind. Sorry."

"It's okay. You will just apologize when you get back. Now go and enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So what ended up happening?" Rachael asked the second I met her after school.

"Nothing, I just have to apologize when I am at school next." I hope she didn't ask why I didn't just say tomorrow.

"Wow, you are so lucky. She must really like you."

"I guess. It was strange though. Like she didn't have all that big of a problem with me not paying attention. I wonder why that was."

"From all of the rumors, she doesn't really like our teacher much."

I was about to comment on that when my phone went off.

The second I picked it up, Aunt Ali started talking.

_"Nessie, Bella's given us the slip. She seems to be headed toward the park. You have to keep yourself and Rachael safe. Otherwise this could turn deadly. And hurry!"_

_CHAPTER END_

* * *

**A/N: okay, peoples, i would really like some reviews. this chapter is only going up because my brother begged me to put it up. otherwise you would be waiting a lot longer. not cool... come on people, review a little. make me feel happy! please...  
And i probably should put some disclaimers in right about now, so here goes...  
1. I do not own Twilight (though sometimes i wish i did)  
2. If you use any excuses that i give in my story, and they get you in more trouble, don't blame me  
3. anything i mention that i learned today from one of the strangest field trips ever, it did not come from me  
4. if you ever eat a pizza with peanut butter on it, one, i have recently heard that it does not taste very good (nobody really wants to know that story), and two, don't blame me if you don't like it seeing as i have given you fair warning  
well, i think that covers about everything, so adios until next time!**


	9. Reasons

_CHAPTER 9 - REASONS NPOV_

_Last Chapter:_

_"Nessie, Bella's given us the slip. She seems to be headed toward the park. You have to keep yourself and Rachael safe. Otherwise this could turn deadly. And hurry!"_

* * *

As soon as I hung up the phone, I started to panic. I had never dealt with anything like this before.

Within a couple of seconds, I had created a list of things that I needed to do.

1. Get Rachael out of here.

2. Come up with a way to hide both of our scents, as that was what momma would be following.

That's as far as I could get. I couldn't waste any more time on coming up with a plan.

"Rachael, we have to get out of here. Now."

"Why? Nessie, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. I know that sounds really mean, but there are some things about me you just can't know. And right now you are going to have to trust me."

"Fine. I'll trust you. Where do we need to go?"

I had to think of a place, and quick.

"Umm… let's just go to a nearby store or restaurant. That should work."

We quickly rushed over to a nearby café, and sat down after ordering something simple.

"Listen," I had to explain all of this quickly, before momma came, "in a couple of minutes, I am going to have to go outside to face someone. Whatever happens, you cannot, I repeat _cannot_, come out until someone comes and gets you. No matter what happens to me, you have to stay in the public eye." I paused all of a sudden, realizing that this didn't make sense to her.

"It's okay, Nessie. I believe you. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

_I hope so._

After our drinks came, we just sat quietly while we waited for my mom to find us.

My phone rang again.

_"Ness, she is coming close to you. None of us are going to be able to get to her on time. And your current plan of just staying inside to wait for her isn't going to work. She is still going to get to Rachael. You'll have to do something else."_

And then the line disconnected.

"Why does it seem like you never really have to say anything when you talk on the phone? You just pick it up, listen for a few seconds, and then hang up again?" Rachael seemed to be too observant today.

"My family knows exactly when I pick up the phone every time. They just have the timing down perfectly. And most times, they just call to let me know something. So they don't need to wait for a response." _Or, my aunt is psychic and she knows exactly when I will pick up the phone. Probably shouldn't say that though. Might scare Rachael._

"Weird."

"Tell me about it."

A few minutes later, I heard some talk about something odd going on outside.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," I told Rachael.

"Okay. Hope everything goes well."

"Me, too."

I walked outside to face my mom. There was nothing else that I could do. I was the only one that was in the near vicinity that could keep her from doing anything. There was no way she would hurt me.

"Nessie, get out of my way," momma said as soon as she saw me coming towards her.

"I can't. That's my friend that you want to kill. Do you want me to be mad at you forever? Because I most likely will be if you kill my first true friend outside of the family. Is that what you want?"

"Nessie, you just have to believe me. You need to get out of my way. Bad things are going to happen otherwise. I may not be able to stand her smell, but something worse will happen if you don't let me go to her."

"I don't believe you. Aunt Ali said that she would die if I didn't come out here to stop you."

"Is that exactly what she said?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure. Did she ever actually say my name?"

"When she said that you had given them the slip."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, why?" I was starting to get confused.

"Because, I'm not the one that is going to kill her. I told my thoughts to Edward earlier today, and he agreed to help me. He made it so that he wouldn't be there when I needed to leave; that way it wouldn't look suspicious when I suddenly gave everyone 'the slip.'"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Now I was more than confused.

Momma sighed suddenly, deciding whether or not it was worth spending time explaining herself to me.

"I am not letting you near Rachael until you prove that she will be safe." I was sure about that at the very least. Everything else seemed to be confusing.

"Fine. But this had better be quick.

"Yesterday, without realizing it, she came across a nomad. He just thought that she smelled okay. He wasn't thirsty, so he just let her go. Ask her later. She remembers the discussion.

"The wolves decided that it wasn't safe to leave your friend alone with her smelling like she does, so they have had guards posted around her all week. They alerted Jake to this fact early this morning, and Jake let me know. Alice couldn't have seen that due to the simple fact Jake is a wolf. Somehow, Edward found out without Alice realizing what was going on.

"All of this wouldn't be a problem, except the more the nomad thought about her, the more he decided that he wanted to have her. So the nomad is coming here to kill her.

"No one except the wolves and Edward are going to be here on time, since from what you told me, no one else knows the truth. Alice should see you and Edward stopping me, but that is going to be all she sees.

"So you have to let me in there to protect your friend. Please, for both of you. You'll just have to trust that your father and I know what we are doing. Please."

By the end of her story, momma was near tears, even if she couldn't let them fall.

"Fine. I believe you. You just better hope your right."

"I am, Nessie. I would never put you at risk. Never."

And by the look in her eyes, I had to believe my mother.

_CHAPTER END_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter took even me by surprise. Not sure what to make of that. Can't be a good thing. Hopefully, there will only be about 4 or 5 more chapters to this story.  
Now for a bit of PR: I have posted another story called 'A May Day.' Slightly weird writing style, and not one I like to use often, but never-the-less, a half way decent story.  
Now for those of you who aren't biology majors, here is a piece of info you should never believe. And I quote "The lungs aren't in the chest, right. I think they are in the stomach." When explaining this to a bio teacher, she groaned because she had had this student before. So I am here to officially inform you that the lungs are definitely located in the chest, and the ribs protect your lungs, along with your heart.  
Adios!**


	10. Preparations

_CHAPTER 10 - PREPARATIONS EPOV_

"Edward, where are you going?"

"I have to go to the store to pick something up for Nessie."

Looks like I just made a plan to go to the store. That wayAlicewouldn't be able to tell what it was that I was actually doing. I started making a list of all the things that I would need to pick up. Sure hope Nessie likes eating food. Either she or Jake was going to have a fun day eating what I had just decided to pick up.

_Edward, why do I only see you buying a whole bunch of food that you know we don't need?_

"Nessie asked me to pick some things up for her today. I thought that maybe she and Rachael would like to come over to our house for a bit. Bella is going to be out, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Now it seems like Nessie and her friend are coming over to our house.

_Edward, if you don't stop suddenly creating plans, I am going to hit you. I have to keep track of both Rachael and Bella to make sure that nothing happens. Now would you please stop that?_

I suddenly decided that I would take Nessie and Rachael to an amusement park the next time it was cloudy out.

_"Edward! Stop that! I need to see what is going to happen. Do you want Bella to hurt Rachael without me doing anything about it? If you don't stop this, that could very well happen!"_Alice was now yelling things at me in her head and out loud.

"Can I go now? I would like to get back home before Bella and Rachael end up together."

"Well, you don't seem to want to explain what it is you are doing anyways, so I guess you might as well."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, my phone went off. Alice.

"What?"

_"Edward, Bella's given us the slip. None of us can get to her in time. Maybe you will. Otherwise Nessie will face her mother on her own. And I am not sure that she will succeed."_

"Fine. I'm headed towards them right now."

I then hung up without waiting forAlice's response.

I hope Nessie will let Bella protect Rachael. Nessie won't be able to do it on her own.

About a mile from where Bella, the wolves, and I had agreed to meet up, I got another phone call. This time it was Bella calling me.

"Hello."

_"Edward, change of plans. The wolves and I decided that I have to get to Rachael to protect her as soon as I can. You're to still meet up with them in our chosen spot. They will explain what our new plan is."_

"Does Alice know yet?"

_"I don't think so. By her last phone call to me, it seemed as if she didn't. When she called me, she started yelling at me to get my ass home."_

"I wonder why she can't see what we are planning to do."

_"I have an idea, but I will wait until later to explain what I think is causing that. Love you."_

She hung up without waiting for a reply.

* * *

I burst into the prearranged clearing within a minute after Bella's phone call.

"What's going on?"

Jake explained within his mind what was going on, seeing as all of the wolves were in their wolf form.

_We decided that the best plan was to let Bella go and explain everything to Nessie. We would have let you do it, seeing as Nessie trusts you more with Rachael's safety, but you weren't here, and we were afraid that you wouldn't get here in time. Bella told us to tell you to go after her as soon as we had filled you in on what was going on. So go! Go help our family!_

"Thanks."

* * *

I got to the place where Bella and Nessie were to hear the end of Bella's explanation of what was going on.

"The wolves decided that it wasn't safe to leave your friend alone with her smelling like she does, so they have had guards posted around her all week. They alerted Jake to this fact early this morning, and Jake let me 't have seen that due to the simple fact Jake is a wolf. Somehow, Edward found out without Alice realizing what was going on.

"All of this wouldn't be a problem, except the more the nomad thought about her, the more he decided that he wanted to have her. So the nomad is coming here to kill her.

"No one except the wolves and Edward are going to be here on time, since from what you told me, no one else knows the see you and Edward stopping me, but that is going to be all she sees.

"So you have to let me in there to protect your friend. Please, for both of you. You'll just have to trust that your father and I know what we are doing. Please."

_Please believe her. Please believe her. We could all regret it if you don't. Please believe your mother._

"Fine. I believe you. You just better hope your right."

Good. I guess I better meet up with my family, and fast.

"I am, Nessie. I would never put you at risk. Never."

"Is everything explained now?" I asked as I entered into the scene where all of this was taking place.

"Yeah. Are you here to help protect Rachael?" Nessie asked me.

"Of course. Why else would I be here?"

"Do you know everything that is going on?"

"Yes, Nessie. I was the one who came up with this plan. I know what is going on. Now, I need you to go back in with Rachael. Do your best to keep her safe. Your momma and I are going to try and keep the nomads from coming in to hurt you two. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good, now go and prepare to do your part in all of this. Yours could very well be the most important part of this entire thing. Whatever you do, don't let Rachael come out. No matter what either of you see, you can't let her come out of that shop for anything."

"Okay, daddy. I understand."

* * *

"Do you know how far away the rest of the family is?" Bella asked as soon as Nessie was safely inside the café.

"No, but if the wolves do their part properly, they should stop everyone from trying to come and help us. They should most likely follow your scent, which will lead them straight to the wolves. That should take care of everything."

"Okay. I'm just a little worried about what is going on. I really hope that all of this ends okay."  
"It will. And would you please explain why you thinkAlice can't see any of this?" This was one thing that I really needed to know. More like really wanted to know, but either way, I was going to get Bella to explain herself to me.

"Part of it is because the wolves are continually making plans to come and help us," Bella started her explanation hesitantly. "Another part is the gift of one of the nomads. The one nomad can make himself invisible to others' talents. So he is hiding himself fromAlice's vision using that. There is also a chance that you won't be able to hear his thoughts, but if I understand my shield correctly, it will still work against him. I am hoping that I will be able to make it so that if I cover you, you will hear his thoughts. It's a long shot, but I am hoping it will work."

I still had a question for her, though.

"Why didn't you tell me this as soon as you found out?"

"BecauseAlicewould have seen me explaining this to you, and I didn't want her to come help us. Only people that have a strong connection to the girl are going to make it out okay. It will be like trying to fight for someone's mate. It just won't work."

"I don't like the sound of this. Because if that is the case, then why am I able to be here?"

"You may not have a strong connection to Rachael herself, but you are very protective over the people that do. Nessie's strong connection is because they are friends; mine because she smells so good to me. Nessie and I are the two people in the world you would do anything to protect. So you should be fine also.

"Jake would have been fine also, but I needed to have someone stay and explain what was going on. The wolves would have followed him and they would have gotten hurt. So I had to force Jake to stay back. It was all I could do. I couldn't lose any of my family, including the wolves." Bella was as close to tears as she would ever be by the end of her explanation.

"Bella, Love, it's okay." I had to calm her down before she got completely worked up about all of this. "Do you know how long it will be until the nomads get here?"

"They should be here in about a minute. Tell me when you can hear them."

"If I can hear them."

"You'll be fine. The wolves have dealt with this before. Well, maybe not the wolves themselves, but their ancestors. They know what they are dealing with." She seemed as if she were trying to calm herself down more than me. "I hope," she muttered.

"Bella, I can hear something. It's not like someone's mind, more like the feeling. I can't read the person's thoughts, but I can sense that they are there. The only person to come close to this was your father, and it was just a less potent version of your talent. This seems weird. There must be something wrong." I would have kept going, but Bella suddenly shushed me.

"No. It's the nomads. They aren't protecting themselves from you, so their power is only working part of the way. As soon as they know what you can do, they will turn their power up all the way."

"Can you put your shield around me now? Or will that not work?"

"The only way that my power will work properly is if they don't know what they are dealing with. I have to let them see what you can do before I cover you up. It's mostly just a scare tactic."

"Are you sure it will work?" I didn't like the sound of this at all. She was putting too much at risk with her plan.

"Not at all. I'm just going with what seems right." This scared me even more, but I wasn't about to let Bella know that.

"Always trust your instincts, love. They can be right even when you don't think that they could be." Just then I thought of another thing. "How can they blockAlice's power so well? They haven't actually met her."

"I managed to block all of you when I saw them, but somehow I missedAlice. So they know what she can do, and how to go against it properly." She was silent for a couple of seconds. "Look here they come now. Get ready."

I looked and saw three people coming towards us rather quickly.

_CHAPTER END_

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be two chapters, but it ended up working better as one.  
Can't guarantee that I will update soon, 'cause my foot is messed up and hurts no matter what I do. I don't really like writing when I don't feel good 'cause I tend to kill everyone in a story. Or they are overly depressed. So yeah, can't tell when I will update next.  
Hopefully all of you wonderful readers out there can help me with an odd situation that I got myself into. I have one week to figure out if every person in the world has a guardian angel. So it would be highly appreciated if you all would give me your opinion on the matter. Mostly 'cause I got myself into an odd situation. If you do this, let me know if you want something from me, and I'll do my best to give you that!  
Thanks, and review!**


	11. Disagreement

_CHAPTER 11 - DISAGREEMENT EPOV_

The nomads came and, as it should be, waited for us to welcome them.

"Hello. Welcome to our area."

"Hello. We are just passing through. I hope you don't mind. And while you smell of a vampire, your eyes say differently. What is going on?"

"No, we do not mind that you are passing through, however, we would prefer it if you didn't hunt in this area. We live here and feed off of animals instead of humans. This is why our eyes are a golden color," I explained, hoping this would get rid of any possible problems.

"That is quite … strange."

_It seems odd, that they would willingly put up with fighting themselves and their nature to do something like that._ One of the nomads was now commenting on us in their head.

_I think it worked. They know of your talent and think they are properly blocking it, but really it is just me. I hope._Bella thought to me.

I gave her hand a squeeze to let her know it was working. Maybe her odd plan for getting all of this to work would actually, well… work.

"It is a personal decision. You are not required to follow what we do, just please do not hunt in this area."

"We should have no problem with that. We hunted yesterday."

"Well, as you know, my sister saw that you were after a human in the area." My wife jumped right into the problem at hand. "We do not want you to come anywhere near her. She will be protected above nothing else. You will die before you touch her."

"That is understood."

I had no idea what was going on right now. The nomads simply thought that Bella was protecting her property, but Bella herself seemed to have another motive all together.

_Edward, are they telling the truth?_

I squeezed her hand three times to let her know that I couldn't answer that in a yes or no way.

_I don't understand. They have to be telling either a truth or a lie. Right?_

One squeeze for yes.

_Are they telling the truth as they see it?_

One squeeze for another yes.

_Then what could be the problem? I have to put my shield back over me now. This is getting to be too much to hold._

I tightened my hold on her hand, as if willing myself to give her some of my strength.

"From what Alice said though, you were about ready to kill this girl. Had you not been stopped from killing her by some friends of mine, I would have hunted you down and killed you in revenge for taking what is mine."

"Isn't that your mate standing next to you, though?"

"Yes."

"We weren't attacking him. What is the problem then?"

"The problem is that I have wanted her blood since I first smelled it. Had you killed her, you would have taken that away from me. That would not have made me very happy."

For some reason Bella seemed to have to explain this simply for the nomads. That seemed odd for some reason. It was like explaining that one plus one equals two. Vampires should know what is meant when another vampire claims a person as property. Yet this group didn't seem to be able to.

"What are you?" One of the nomads suddenly changed the subject.

I was about to answer when Bella said something that didn't immediately make sense.

"I am the one the Volturi seem to fear. I am the one who can keep anything form happening to my family. If you cross me, you discover that no talents can completely work against me, save for the few that only affect my body. My mind is completely safe, save when I let my guard down."

"Yet you seem to be young to this life."

"One of the youngest in existence. Also the only living mother of a half-breed."

I didn't quite get why she was naming herself in this way. Or how she suddenly had so much power in her voice. She didn't like drawing attention to herself, so why she was doing something like this now, I will never know. This didn't fit her personality at all.

Then, suddenly, it all made sense.

These nomads weren't going to leave unless they were truly scared of what our coven could do. So she was trying to scare them off.

"This does not seem to be adding up. How can you have a half-breed, and yet still be alive to tell of it."

"By this amazing man beside me, and also a dear friend of mine. Neither would let me die, whether it be for my sake or for my daughter's sake. Had I died, I would have ruined one of the strongest covens in the world. So it was just as much self-preservation as anything else."

"How could yours be the strongest coven in the world? Isn't the Volturi stronger?"

"I didn't say strongest, just near the top. However, my family has many skills that the Volturi would love to have in their ranks. That is what you will be trying to deal with, as soon as you attack that girl like I know you still want to."

"We do not intend to attack the girl. Whatever could you be talking about?"

Bella just let loose a low growl.

I tried to focus in on the nomads' thoughts, yet I just seemed to be getting vague ideas of what they were thinking. That seemed a little suspicious.

Instead of looking into all three at once, I concentrated on the one I could seem to hold onto the best. He seemed to be thinking that no matter what, there was going to be a fight. I was hoping this nomad was wrong.

_CHAPTER END_

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah... Sorry about the bit of a delay... Been a really messed up time lately in my house. My grandparents have been here for about a week and a half, and I'm sleeping in the basement. My friends are pretty much all leaving me this Wednesday... so sad... :(. And just to make matters worse, I have a lab for Chem due tomorrow, and still can't figure some of it out. I am hoping my Chem teacher will help me out tomorrow 'cause otherwise I am absolutely doomed. And so is my friend, who is counting on my answers to my questions tomorrow. So, yeah... lots of fun.  
Ummm... now about the actual story... Due to the fact that it is all of... well okay, it's not even 7:00 yet, and my pop-tarts are all gone... Slight insomnia... yeah, fun...  
I am going to leave you now so that you don't have to listen to any more of my ramblings... Bye wonderful peoples!**


	12. Distress

**Okay, so I rarely write a note before a chapter, but this one I probably should. If this chapter seems a little sad, it's 'cause I just said good-bye to some really good friends of mine since the seniors' last day is the day I wrote most of this. Just a bit of a heads up.**

_CHAPTER 12 – DISTRESS NPOV_  
Rachael and I were sitting inside waiting for someone in my family to come and get us. I was trying to watch what was going on outside without letting Rachael realize what was going on. Along with trying to keep up a decent conversation with Rachael, I was really starting to get really stressed out.  
"Ness, are you okay? You seem to be looking out of the window a lot. What are you looking for?"  
"Nothing much. I just got some new makeup and wanted to show it to you. So I am waiting for Jake or someone to come pick us up."  
"Awesome. Now I can't wait for them to come, too."  
"Yeah."  
Some time went by before we talked again. Rachael started watching with me. That couldn't be a good thing but I didn't know what I could do to get her to get away from the window.  
A couple of minutes later, there seemed to be a change in Rachael. She looked suddenly petrified.  
"Rachael, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just forgot to let my parents know that I would be out with you for a while."  
"Do you want to use my phone to call them?" I didn't want her to get in trouble for something that we could do something about so easily.  
"No. I'll be fine. They shouldn't have to much of a problem if I say that I went to work on a small project for school."  
"Why don't you ever talk about your parents? Or any of your family?"  
"I just don't like them much." Rachael paused for a second. "Oh, dear. This can't be good."  
"What?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Rachael, you can tell me anything."  
"Do you tell me everything about you?"  
I knew this conversation wasn't going to end up going over very well, but I had to keep her talking. She couldn't leave this restaurant without her causing a huge problem.

"Okay, fine. What do you want to know about me?"

"Why does your family seem to not like me?"

"That has nothing to do with knowing me."

I really didn't want to have to answer questions like that.

"Just answer it."

"Fine. They are keeping you away from m-Bella. She doesn't like you very much for some reason. What else do you want to know?"

"What are you?"

"That's not for me to explain."

"Then who should?"

"Someone that knows more than me. And why does it matter to you anyways?"

"My family told me all about your _type._ You take things from people and don't ever give it back. You are a monster, aren't you?"

"Not the way you think." I said this very quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear the sorrow in my voice.

"Then how are you a monster? What makes you so different from me?"

I was getting tired of this. I didn't need to explain myself, and yet I did.

"Okay. I'll explain. But first I need to know what it is that you already know."

"You're some kind of mythical creature," Rachael started. "You seem to be disgusted with food, yet you eat it okay. The rest of your family seems to avoid others as much as possible. Am I right?"

"Yes. You're right. However, I am not completely mythical. I am partially human. Now, how did you figure this out?"

I needed to get to the bottom of this to make sure that she wouldn't have to be gotten rid of for spreading information.

"Your siblings should be talking to some others of their kind right now. They killed my parents a couple years ago. They were about to kill me, but something stopped them. I don't know what, and I don't think that I ever will."

She seemed somewhat relieved to be able to tell someone about all of this.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wasn't sure I could trust you. You seemed to be like them, and yet different. I didn't know what to do about any of this, so I just did my best to figure it out."

"Well, I should be able to answer some of your questions," I told her. "Most likely, the reason that you weren't killed was because a pack of werewolves scared them off. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah. I came from Washington."

"That's where I used to live. That's one problem explained. Now, my family and I are technically called monsters, just don't let my parents hear that. It doesn't make them very happy. The difference between us and others of our kind is that we do our best to not hurt humans. It is very hard sometimes, but we all do our best.

"Is that all you want to know?"

"That's it. Just one other thing. Why are your siblings talking to the people that killed my parents?"

"They came after you, and my parents are trying to stop them. You have to stay in here, or everything is not going to work."

I didn't realize until just then that I had started calling momma and daddy my parents. I hoped Rachael wouldn't catch on to that.

"If I went out there though, your parents wouldn't have to fight for me… Wait, did you say parents?"

Crap. She noticed.

"Yeah. Edward and Bella are really my parents. It's a long story we really don't have time for. It is also a bit of a sore spot for my family. And you can't go out. You would die."

_CHAPTER END_

* * *

**A/N: So I'm being really nice and putting up a new chapter. But from now on, this is how it's going to go. I write a chapter once a week. On Saturday's, I post said chapter. If I don't get more than the couple of reviews I normally get, there won't be a new chapter posted until the next Saturday.  
However, I do thank those of you who have consistently reviewed.  
And sorry I'm going all insane on everybody, but I have had a really tough couple of weeks.**


	13. Safety

_CHAPTER 13 - SAFETY NPOV_

_"Yeah. Edward and Bella are really my parents. It's a long story we really don't have time for. It is also a bit of a sore spot for my family. And you can't go out. You would die."_

* * *

"Why would I die?" Rachael didn't seem very nervous about this, just slightly curious.

"They are after you for some reason. My mom said that as long as you don't come out, you will live."

"But I don't want anyone in your family to die for me. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did."

"Trust me, most of them don't have much of a choice in the matter. My mom will do anything to protect you, and my dad anything to protect her. My family sticks together no matter what. And Jake would do anything for me. Since you are my friend, they will do what is needed to save you. Just stay inside and everything will be okay."

"I can't. They have been after me for years. I can't live a normal life until they catch me, and if they catch me, I will die. So death seems to be the better option."

"No! You can't. You're my first friend outside of the family; I can't let anything happen to you. Please don't go out."

"I have to. I refuse to live my life in fear of these people anymore. I'm going out."

* * *

I came with Rachael since there was no point to me staying inside anymore. I was a little afraid of what was going to happen now that Rachael and her blood were in the mix.

"Nessie, what's going on?" Momma asked me as soon as we got outside.

The nomads started watching us more intently than it seemed they had been.

I didn't know what to tell her out loud. I didn't want the nomads to have any more information about Rachael than absolutely necessary.

So I did what I had to. I sent her my thoughts.

_Rachael seems to recognize these nomads. It seems as if her parents were killed by the same nomads a few years back, but some wolves got there in time to save her. The nomads seem to be chasing her, and she doesn't want to hide anymore. She also doesn't want anyone to die for her. So she came out here to face them._

In the time it took to me to explain this, the nomads had noticed Rachael, and the wolves had started to sneak up around everyone.

Noticing this, I thought it would help our chances if we got out of the public eye so that the wolves could be a bit more help.

"Why don't we take this to the woods?" I asked everybody.

The nomads looked eager, and my family looked confused. Rachael seemed to be ready to take whatever came her way.

I grabbed daddy's hand and Rachael's hand and started leading them away.

* * *

Daddy started talking to me as soon as we got out of the nomad's hearing.

"Renesmee, what on earth are you thinking? Now we don't have the cover of humans to keep the nomads from killing Rachael. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Daddy, the nomads seem to be afraid of the wolves. They wouldn't be able to come out and help us with everyone standing around. So, I am bringing everyone to a place where the wolves will be able to help us."

"Why wouldn't the wolves be able to help? Wild animals have been known to get into a town and rummage through things," Rachael wanted to know.

Daddy looked surprised that Rachael knew about the wolves.

"Daddy, they saved her life before. And Rachael, these wolves are larger than most wolves, and there are around twenty of them. That would look a little odd, especially if they had to start fighting the nomads. This was the only way that I could think of that would allow the wolves to come and help us without any problems."

"Why are the nomads afraid of the wolves, though?" It seemed like I would now be answering a lot of Rachael's questions.

"The wolves are designed to kill those like my family and the nomads. Most are afraid of the wolves."

"Why isn't your family afraid of them then?"

I looked at daddy to let him know that he would have to explain that one.

"Quite a few years back," daddy started, "we came upon some of the wolves and agreed to not hunt on their lands, nor kill a human. This allowed us to live near them somewhat peacefully.

"Then, a few years back, we moved to Washington again to near where the wolves lived. There I met Bella, and Nessie was born. One of the wolves imprinted on her, and that caused us to become something like family. The wolves can't hurt Nessie because of the imprint, and my family can't hurt her since she is a part of the family. So we have come to a good agreement. None of us hurt each other because that would hurt Nessie, and none of us want to do that."

"Sounds really strange. But, as long as it works, then I guess there is no problem with it." Rachael paused for a minute, and then asked another question very quietly. "What's going to happen to me?"

Daddy suddenly stopped and moved to kneel in front of Rachael.

"What is going to happen is this: we are going to keep the nomads from killing you and make it so that you will never have to be afraid of them again. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"I don't want any of you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I was the reason someone got hurt. I don't want to bring any of my problems with me to cause other people problems. So please don't fight." Rachael started to sound really panicked by the end of her little speech.

"Don't worry about us. Everyone is going to be fine. We have dealt with things like this before. We have one of the strongest covens in the world. Nothing will happen. Okay?"

"Okay. Just please stay safe."

"We will. I promise, we will."

_CHAPTER END_

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. Not really a Saturday, but i am in a weird mood today. So you are all getting a new chapter. Mostly written out of boredom, and the fact that i really wanted to finish it. yeah... Still not going to update until i get a few reviews. Sounds fair to me...  
Hope you are as anxious to see what comes next as i am... Not sure what i am going to have happen next. i just have a general idea of where the story is going.  
Hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Finale

_CHAPTER 14 - FINALE RACHAEL POV_

What will happen will happen. There is nothing anyone is going to do about it. Since my parents have died, I have become a big believer in karma and fate. These nomads will get what they deserve. I hope. I don't want anyone in Nessie's family to be hurt because of me. So I will have to come up with a way to hand myself over safely.

"Okay. We're here," one of the nomads said. "What is going to happen now?"

Renesmee's dad spoke up right away, glancing at me every couple of seconds. "We would like to solve this peacefully and make it so that you will not hurt this girl any longer. Whatever it takes to keep her safe, we will do. Be fully aware of that."

"This girl has been our property since before you even knew of her. She might not have told you, but we killed her family a few years back, and were about to kill her," another of the nomads said. "However, at the last second, something kept us from killing her."

"Would it have been wolves?" asked Nessie, as the wolves slowly started to come out and create a circle around us.

The third nomad started to respond to that, but he must have done something wrong because the wolves started growling and advancing toward the nomads.

Suddenly, there was a rush of movement, and someone pulled me off to the side just as I fainted.

As I started to wake up, I noticed that something seemed different. The sounds that I had heard before everything went black were no longer there. Something major must have happened.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up to see what was going on, but someone pushed me back down.

"Not so fast. You'll just make yourself worse sitting up the way you planned. Everything is okay. You're not going to be attacked again by the nomads. They are gone," said someone I had never met before.

Nessie came running over to me. "Good, you're up." She had a big smile on her face. "Oh, by the way, this is my aunt, Alice. I'd introduce you to her, but she already knows who you are." She looked over at her aunt. "Aunt Ali, I can stay with Rachael now. Daddy said he needs you for something."

"Okay. I'm going." She started skipping away. "Edward, I'm coming. You don't have to threaten any more of my clothes."

Nessie just looked at me and smiled.

A few days later, I was at Nessie's house just hanging out. For some reason, Nessie had a big grin on her face, and every time someone came by, they gave me a big smile.

I had already asked about this weird behavior (I hadn't gotten very far in terms of answers yet), but I had to try at least one more time.

"Nessie, what on earth is going on?"

"My grandpa said he wanted to be the one to tell you what is going on. I promised to keep my mouth shut no matter what you try in order to get me to tell you. But trust me you will like the surprise a lot." Nessie gave me yet another large grin.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of people came into the living room where Nessie and I were.

The person I assumed was Nessie's grandpa started speaking.

"Rachael, you have definitely made everyone in this family's lives much more interesting," he started. "Since everyone seems to like you, would you be willing to let us adopt you?"

So that was why everyone was grinning at me. I finally started grinning with them.

"Yes, I'd be glad to."

It took a few months to get everything straightened out. But finally, I was officially part of what had to be the weirdest family in existence.

There was a lot to learn about everyone, but it was wonderful. I already loved everyone so much; I didn't know if there was any room left in me for any other emotion.

Someone walked through the door that I had never seen before. He must have been a wolf, due to his large size and height.

He didn't notice me at first, but when he looked at me, his expression changed. He looked like the happiest person on earth.

He sat down next to me and we spent hours talking. This was going to be an awesome adventure.

_CHAPTER END_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest of them, but it was all i could do to write this much.  
I really hope you enjoyed this story, 'cause i finally finished it. I know, i'm sad, too,.  
So now the question is, do you want a sequel to this on what Rachael's life is like after, or do you just want the story to stand as it is? I don't care either way, but i'm not gonna write the sequel if no one cares enough to give me their opinion.  
Hope you enjoyed the story, and until next time, good-bye!**


End file.
